The Binding of Isaac Miller
by IsaacMaster14
Summary: My first story. I am a Dimension Master who's parents have gone crazy and are trying to kill me. I am traveling through dimensions to try to find a good one where I can live in happiness. In this story I get stuck in The Binding of Isaac. Strange how my name is Isaac. Will I make it out alive? Or will I be stuck here to rot? Read and find out. (chapters will get longer I promise)
1. How it started

I know most people think of me as the kid, just the average everyday kid like everyone else. Well, WRONG! My life started as me being born, yada yada yada, at five years of age, I was taught how to travel through dimensions with a very special device called the DTR200.

It was a device that allowed me to travel through the dimensions, all 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 (and more) of them. Now I'm at the age of 15, the age where I'm finally allowed to travel through all dimensions without the parent's permission.

I need to explain myself a little bit more. So my name is Isaac, Isaac Miller. I am a Dimension Master. (Don't get me mixed up with the Time Lords. Those despicable time traveling morons have 13 lives. We only have one!) As you probably know by now we are able to travel through all dimensions. Anything you think of can become a dimension. A TV show, a video game, hell even a fanfiction can become one!

I am right now at the moment trying to escape my blood-thirsty parents trying to kill me. They were infected with the uncurable Blood Lust. It's a disease where if a DM (Dimension Master) catches it, they begin to kill everything in their path. They become invinsible and cannot be killed.

I already spent an entire night crying, just trying to forget the fact that they were infected. But now's not the time for tears, now is the time to escape a horrible fate.

"Ugh" I said, "My head….." I had recently transported myself to some place. I just didn't know where. I looked at my DTR (Dimension Traveling Remote) to see where I landed. "The Binding of Isaac….. oh crap."

I knew all too well just where I was. I felt my face and felt tears running down my face like two miniature waterfalls. I looked at my body to see me completely butt naked.

"Well this is just great. Stuck in one of the creepiest games I ever played." I looked up to see a bunch of brown, old, stone walls that looked a bit dusty. "Looks like I started at the beginning of the game. Basement 1"

I tried to press the teleport button on my remote.

BOOM!

I shielded my eyes before any metal got into them. "OH COME ON! I just got here! This was the worst time to blow up on me!" _sigh _"Well maby if I complete the game It will form back together. It did last time when I got stuck in Super Meat Boy. GOD was that place a pain in the ass!"

I decided to walk into the room on the right, only to find the all too familiar hopper and two gapers. "OH CRAP!" I turned around to get out only to see that the door shut on me. "Well Sh*t.

Just as I said that the hopper jumped on my back and started tearing at my skin trying to take it off. "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"


	2. Evil around every corner

"HHHYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGG HHHHHHHHHHHH!" The hopper continued to rip my skin off. "DIE!" I screamed and punched it off of me leaving a lot of scratch marks on my back that stung like fu**.

I put a lot of pressure into my eyes while closing them and trying to fire a tear ball.

POP!

A big tear just flung out of my eye and pierced the hopper leaving a giant hole in it. "HOLY CRAP I CAN SHOOT MY OWN TEARS NOW!" So I shot the hopper two more times and shot the gapers a couple times.

"CCCKKKKKEEAAKKINKANKKKK" One of the gapers died while the other one became a body that was still walking around and spewing its blood everywhere. One blood pellet hit me. "Ow! How the hell does that hurt!?" So I proceeded to kill it. AGAIN!

_Pant pant pant….. _I was really tired at that point so I decided to sit on a rock in the middle of the room. I limped over there holding my arm that was bit into from one of the gapers. Then I sat there and thought really hard about how I got into this mess in the first place. Does god hate me? Am I destined to have the worst luck in the world? That's when the memories came back to me. "Mom…. Dad….. why….." I dug my face into my hands and just sat there crying for about 3 minutes.

Then I heard something walking towards me. I saw nothing but the shadow of a 5 year old kid with a fez on. "Is that who I think it is?" It was! But before I could say anything else I was lifted in the air and pinned against the wall by some kind of dark magic.

"H-H-HEY WHAT G-G-G-Gives!?" I was choking pretty bad. That was when I saw his face. That eyeless, bloody, disgusting face of pure horror with an upside-down cross cut into his forehead. All he did was stare at me with those bloody, angry, sockets on his face. "P-P-P-Please" _COUGH! _"I'm not h-h-here to harm you!" He let go of me and I dropped to the floor with a loud THUD!

"_THEN WHO ARE YOU?" _He said in a scary demonic voice. I replied, "I'm Isaac. Isaac Miller. I'm lost in here just like you are. I just got into a really bad fight with a hopper and two gapers back there." The demonic spell wore off and he reverted back to normal. "…." He stayed silent for a bit and studied me. "okay. I'll believe you for now. But DON'T try anything funny. UNDERSTAND!?" I replied, "Yes I understand. I understand completely."

He started to walk away. I caught up with him before he could leave. "By the way, what's your name?" I asked. He answered, "Judas. Judas Cole. Now leave." I stood there for a moment thinking of what I should do. So I decided, "Nope. I'm coming with you."

"… why?" Judas asked. I simply replied, "Because we are stronger when there's more of us. Don't you agree?" Judas said, "Well I work alone." And just like that he darted off into another room. I noticed something at my feet where he was standing. A key.

I picked it up and tried calling him, "HEY JUDAS YOU DROPPED A KEY!" ….. no reply. So I decided to keep it for now. Turning, I noticed a locked golden Treasure Room. "GASP!" I ran right up to it, unlocked it, and kicked down the door. (And yes DMs have higher strength than the average human)

I walked into the middle to see a wire coat hanger. "…" I knew what was going to happen if I pick it up. So I picked it up! Instantly it stuck right through my head, piercing the brain. I could take the pain because at the same time I felt like I was becoming a whole lot more powerful than I had been before.

"HUZZAH! THY WIRE COAT HANGER HATH BROUGHT MUCH POWER AND PAIN TO MY BODY!" I laughed out loud at this. Even I knew how to cheer myself up in a rediculus situation like this. So I decided to walk out of the room and venture forth in the Basement.

I encountered many other monsters just like the preveous ones and a couple new ones such as horfs, flies, red flied, pooper flies, double flies, (WHAT'S WITH ALL OF THE FLIES!?) pacers, and more.

I walked up to a red door with a skull at the top. I knew what was coming. Boss battle #1. I wonder who it's going to be. So I walked in to see someone I never expected to see. "Judas!? What are you doing here?" Judas screamed "ISAAC LOOK OUT! ABOVE YOU!" I looked above my head to see a giant mound of white flesh falling right where I was standing. We both said, "MONSTRO!"


	3. Lumbering head

"AAAGH!" I jumped out of the way just before Monstro squashed me. I felt the blood from the cuts on it spray me in the face. It felt like bees were trying to dig into my face with their stingers.

"MONZTRO PLAY!" The beast belched. "Judas! How do we kill this thing!?" All Judas said was, "We just keep shooting it I guess!" So that's what we did.

"RAAAAGHGHGH!" Monstro was taking quite a lot of damage from the assault, but it kept standing and wouldn't stop firing those blood pellets of his. I tried my best to dodge them, but a couple still hit me in places.

That was when I had an idea. "Judas! Quick! Get out your book and use a strength spell!" Judas replied, "Wait how do you know about that?" I yelled, "NOT NOW! JUST DO IT!" As I said that Monstro decided to quit trying to kill me and went on to attack Judas.

Judas quickly pulled out his book, the Book of Belial. He began searching through it as Monstro was slowly jumping towards him each jump sounding like rotten flesh slapping the ground. With each jump, tiny blood pellets sprayed around him. They weren't big like the others but they still stung.

"From flesh made out of skin and blood,

from bone made out of fiber,

grant me the strength to defeat this beast,

AND LET STRENGTH AND BODY BE HIGHER!"

Once he said that his eyes popped right out of their sockets with a sickening POP. An upside-down cross was cut into his head from some unknown force. His face turned into a scowl of rage and blood lust. _"YOU WILL DIE" _He said in his monstrous, demonic tone of voice.

"BLAAAHAHAHAGGHGH!" Monstro simply replied and attempted to jump on Judas. _"BAD MISTAKE" _He said. He began shooting these giant blood pellets from his eyes (even bigger than Monstro's!). Monstro seemed to be taking extreme damage from this.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" Monstro blew up into a giant shower of blood and organs. Some of it even got onto me. "ugh gross" I said just as Judas's spell wore off. Then I remembered something! I walked into the pile of organs from Monstro and found…. A TOOTH!

"AAAAWWWW YEAH! Monstro's Tooth bit****!" Judas walked up to me. "Okay now that it's dead, would you tell me why you know about my book and Monstro's Tooth?"

"I-I uuuummm I picked up the umm I picked up Spoon Bender! Yeah yeah Spoon Bender." God I was terrible at lying. I could tell he didn't believe me. That was until I felt something in my hands. It WAS the Spoon Bender.

Judas noticed this and said, "Okay I believe you. But if that's a regular spoon, then I'm gonna have to force the words out of you." He then told me that he'd stick with me for now. So we decided to venture forth.

_How did the Spoon Bender just appear in my hands back there? _I thought. I looked behind me and saw the shadow of a bald kid running past the door. I shrugged it off and decided to move forward.

**CRASH! **

"OH GOD! MY ASS!" I looked up and saw the trap door that I just fell through. "You should really watch where you're going next time." Said a familiar voice. "Yeah? Well how was I supposed to know it was right there Judas?" Judas replied, "Doesn't matter. Come on we gotta keep moving. This place is freaking the hell out of me."

I looked around the walls and saw that we were in a dark room with wooden walls and webs on them. I also saw the occasional skull here and there. "Oh great. We just ended up in the Cellar."

"umm hello?" We heard a voice say. Me and Judas looked at each other for a moment. "Hello? Who are you? Are you lost in here like us?" I called out. At that moment, a little girl maybe 7 or 9 stepped out into the light. I was surprised to see that the hair that she had didn't look all messed up like mine and Judas's (yes Judas has hair). There was a small bow in her hair and she looked as sad as us with the tears running down her face. She didn't move that fast and she was holding what looked like…. A BITTEN HEART!?

"Oh! Hello there! I'm so happy to see someone other than me down here!" said the girl. Judas just stood there crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the ground. "Look can we hurry this up? I've got better things to do than stand around meeting another person."

I replied, "Judas would you be patient!? Ugh. So hi there little girl. I see you're lost like us. What's your name?" She replied, "Magdalene Lee Harflehopper III. But you can just call me Maggy!" She said with a big smile on her face. She then noticed the wounds on me. "GASP! Oh my you must have gotten into a pretty bad fight." She handed me the bitten heart and it started bleeding on my arm. "uummm thanks?"

"Take a bite out of it! Go ahead. Don't be shy." I sniffed it wondering what the Yum Heart smelled like. _That's strange, it smells like my mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies! _I thought.

I took a pretty big chunk off of it and ate it. "Wha-how-where-HUH!?" It tasted just like a chocolate chip cookie that came right from the oven. "Okay I'm confused." The heart just regenerated the piece I took off of it except for the bite mark it had when I got it.

The instant I swallowed the piece my own heart started beating a whole lot faster making me feel refreshed. "Wow thank you Maggy." I handed the heart back to her and she happily took it. "Why thank you!"

She reminded me of someone. Someone pink. I just couldn't put my finger on it. "CAN WE GET GOING ALREADY!?" Judas yelled at me. "Alright ,alright fine. Come on Maggy and Judas. We've got a big adventure ahead of us."

And they followed me into another room where something disgusting awaits.


	4. Living, killing, loving, machine

Author's note: I told you I'd make another chapter. Well let's get right to it shall we? Sorry for the delay. Had a sleep over with a friend. Went fishing, had some fun, and other stuff.

Just as we walked in the shut behind us and we heard weird grumbling noises from across the room.

It sounded something like, "gurgiuglruilgruglrugurlgurlg ul" Maggy asked, "W-What's that?" That's when the shadow of a fat kid about 10 or 12 slowly stepped out of the shadows lazily.

"EEEEWWWWW!" Maggy screamed. She shortly after vomited all over the ground. I had to hold my nose and look away from the….. thing that caused her to puke. I can't completely explain how grossed out I was. It was so fat that the skin on its belly was ripped in half with its insides hanging out and dragging along behind it. Hell, even Judas's stomach couldn't handle it.

It kept drooling blood from its mouth like it just ate something (or someone). It kept making those gross gurgling and grumbling noises while advancing on us. Judas yelled, "Well are we gonna stand here or are we gonna kill it!?" I walked up to it expecting nothing and put out my hand for it to shake. "Hello there. Are you another kid like u…" That's when I recognized something about it.

The ripped open belly, the chubbiness, I knew who it was. It was the very embodiment of the sin, Gluttony, itself. "GET BACK NOW!" Just as I finished saying that it opened the two slits of skin on its belly and fired a giant "laser" made of blood, knocking me back into the door where we came in from.

Maggy attempted to shoot tears at it but it just kept deflecting them with its fatness.

Judas tried a spell, but the monster grabbed his book and ate it whole while slashing at Judas. I was able to get up and start shooting rapidly at it (I've gotten pretty used to the coat hanger in my head).

We were taking very heavy fire from its lasers and those giant blood pellets it fired. Then I noticed something. Every time it opened its stomach, its tiny heart was exposed and leaking blood. "Hey guys do you see that heart above its stomach?" Judas replied, "Yeah. Do you think that's its weak spot?" I answered, "Well only one way to find out."

We started shooting its heart every time it opened up its stomach. It seemed to be doing some damage to it, because I noticed it was flinching every time we shot it. But that didn't make it give up.

We kept firing it until we saw something truly horrifying happen to it. It seemed to be getting fatter. So fat another slit like the one on the front opened up on its back. It grew these really long sharp nails and teeth while blood ran down its entire front side from drooling. It turned a very pale color, as if it was dying. It became Super Gluttony.

"HIDE!" I commanded the kids as I kept shooting its rapidly beating heart. It now fired blood in both ways and shot blood into the air which rained down on us. It was very hard to dodge and hurt like hell. We were gonna die out there. Maggy was trying her best to heal us with the yum heart but the healing process is a lot slower than the time it takes Gluttony to attack.

**BANG!**

We heard a banging on the door, and the bang seemed to dent the door inwards a little.

**BANG BANG BANG!**

It was getting louder and more ferocious with each hit and the door was going to break soon.

**BANG BANG BANG… BOOM!**

The door busted down with a large crash. What I saw there amazed me. There was a really tall, buff guy who had the face of a 12 year old kid. He looked to be about 6 feet 11 inches. He was blood-red, wearing a red bandana, and had long flowing brown hair. He looked pissed off. Really pissed off. So pissed off it looked like he would kill everything that came in sight.

He looked at us with those flaming eyes of his and then looked at Gluttony, which is when he snapped. He ran up to Gluttony and started to punch, kick, slap, anything he could do to cause harm to it. He picked up a rock and bashed its head into it knocking on the ground. It was going to get back up but then the guy put his foot on Gluttony's throat.

He grabbed its arm and ripped it clean off. He then started whacking its face over and over and over with it, until its face was nothing but muscle and a little bit of bone starting to show. He shoved his hands into the monster's insides and started tearing them out, the intestines, stomach, lungs, liver, and finally the heart, or the 3 heart.

He kept punching the monster in the face until he was sure it was dead. Then he shrank down to about 3 feet, 8 inches, which was about the same size and Maggy. He looked over at us looking much less menacing than he was before.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

The kids and I just stood there motionless for who knows how long with our mouths agape. We were speechless and shocked with what just played out in front of us. "Um are you guys just gonna stand there or…" I was the first one to speak, "What just happened?"

"I killed it." The kid said like it was obvious. Maggy ran behind me and started whimpering like a puppy. "the blood lust bandana" I said in a whisper. He replied, "What was that?"

"You have the Blood Lust Bandana. That's why you were huge, red, and completely mauled that Gluttonous monster to death." He simply replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just opened the door and shot it with my tears."

I face slapped myself. _Great. Just great. He doesn't even know what the bandana does._ I thought.

"Anyway my name's Samson. Or just Sam. You can call me either one." I answered, "Well we don't have time to be lollygagging. We have a dungeon to explore."

When we left he was following us. "What? What is it?" I asked him. He said, "I believe we'll do better if we're together. When I meet someone new, I like to consider them family and friends." Judas said sarcastically, "Oh great another follower. Woop dee doo!" Judas waved his hands in the air in a fake cheer.

I slapped him in the back of the head and told him to shut his mouth if he doesn't have anything nice to say. It seemed to work. "Well come on Sam. We have a cellar to explore."

And so we walked into the next room on the right.

"I don't like this place." Maggy said. Then I saw a golden treasure door. "Oh guys look!" I called as I pointed at the gold door. "I still got a key. I'm gonna go in."

"ISAAC LOOK OUT!" I heard Samson scream at me. Before I could reply five small spiders jumped onto my face. "AAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH! GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF GET THEM OOOOFFFF!" I screamed as they were biting me ferociously. I was pulling one by one off but in the end only killing three.

That was until I started doing something completely and utterly stupid. I started hitting my face off of the walls, rock, and I even threw them at Judas who seemed to have the same reaction.

**10 arachnophobic minutes later… **

"pant pant pant. I think we got them." Samson got up from his nap that he was having in the corner until we sorted this situation out. "Well about time. Now get on in there and see what the heck you were so hyped up about.

I opened the treasure door open and walked into it. "Oh my god."

**What will the item be? I have a poll up so you could vote what the item is.**

**My Little Unicorn**

**Lemon Mishap**

**Dr.'s Remote**

**Answer to find out what he gets. Until next time, I'm IsaacMaster14. See ya!**


End file.
